California
| image = File:None.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = The State of California; Cali; The Golden State | category = | galaxy = Milky Way | system = Sol system | planet = Earth | country = United States of America | state = N/A | city = N/A | locale = Western U.S. | residents = | poi = Bakersfield, Beverly Hills, Burbank, Encino; Hollywood, Los Angeles, Modesto, Mojave; Palm Springs, Pasadena, Sacramento, San Diego, San Francisco, Santa Barbara; Santa Monica | 1st = }} California is a U.S. State within the continental United States and is located on the Western coast of the country. It is the third largest state by area and the most populous state. Continuities The 4400 The character of Maia Rutledge and her parents, Victor and Mary were both from Crescent City, California. 4400: Pilot Star Trek Although little of the Star Trek mythos takes place on the planet Earth, California is one of the more notable Earth-based locales. Starfleet Command and Starfleet Academy are both located in the city of San Francisco. During the late 23rd century, Admiral James T. Kirk had an apartment in San Francisco. Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (1982)Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (1984) The character of Tom Paris, one of the cast regulars from Star Trek: Voyager was born in Portola Valley, California. Viper In the near-future, Metro City becomes the target of a rampant crime wave, requiring the establishment of a specialized task force to enforce law and order. Joe Astor, Julian Wilkes and Franklin "Frankie X" Waters protect the city with their technologically-advanced Dodge Viper RT/10, which possessses morphing capabilities, allowing it to transform into the Defender armored assault vehicle. Viper (1994) Points of Interest ; Crescent City: Crescent City is the county seat and only incorporated city in Del Norte County, California. Named for the crescent-shaped stretch of sandy beach south of the city, the city had a total population of 4,006 in the 2000 census with an estimated population of 7,300 (2002), which includes inmates at Pelican Bay State Prison, also within the city limits. Crescent City is the site of the Redwood National Park headquarters. ; Metro City: In the near-future, Metro City becomes the target of a rampant crime wave, requiring the establishment of a specialized task force to enforce law and order. Joe Astor, Julian Wilkes and Franklin "Frankie X" Waters protect the city with their technologically-advanced Dodge Viper RT/10, which possessses morphing capabilities, allowing it to transform into the Defender armored assault vehicle. Viper (1994) Films that take place in * Attack of the 50 Foot Woman * Battle: Los Angeles * Core, The (partially) * Escape from the Planet of the Apes * The Lost World: Jurassic Park (partially) * The Monster That Challenged the World * One, The * Rise of the Planet of the Apes * Scanner Cop 2 * Star Trek (2009) (partially) * Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (partially) * Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (partially) * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home * Time After Time TV shows that take place in * ALF * Dollhouse * Planet of the Apes (TV series) * Viper * VR.5 Books that take place in * Dark Angel: Before the Dawn Characters from * Buck Bokai * Christopher Pike * Frank Morgan * Gillian Taylor * Maia Rutledge * Mary Rutledge * Miles J. Bennell * Nancy Archer * Rembrandt Brown * Sally Gerraro * Scott Cooper * Sydney Bloom * Tom Paris * Victor Rutledge People who were born in * Aaron Eckhart * Amy Allen * Annette Cardona * Anthony Lawrence * Ariel Gade * Ardwight Chamberlain * Ashley Judd * Benji Gregory * Bill Mumy * Brad Garrett * Bradford Dillman * C. Thomas Howell * Cameron Litvack * Carrie Fisher * Charles T. Barton * Chris Carter * Chris Pine * Christopher DeFaria * Christopher Judge * Claudia Christian * David Michael Latt * David Newman * Dean Stockwell * Denise Crosby * Derek Mears * Dick Tufeld * Don Marshall * Elizabeth Mitchell * Fran Kranz * Fred Toye * Forrest J. Ackerman * Garrett Wang * Gary Kasper * Gary Kurtz * Galyn Görg * George Lucas * George Manley * George Takei * Gregg Peters * Hunter Carson * Irving Lippman * Jack Gleason * Jack N. Green * James Burrows * James Horner * Jean Marie Hon * Jerry Goldsmith * Jerry London * Jessica Alba * Jim Bentley * John Copeland * John Ottman * Johnny Lewis * Jolene Blalock * Joseph Gordon-Levitt * Julie Caitlin Brown * Kevin Scott * L.B. Abbott * Lance Guest * Mahershalalhashbaz Ali * Mark Christopher Lawrence * Mark Correy * Mark Hamill * Marnette Patterson * Matthew F. Leonetti * Michael Bay * Michael Murphy * Moon Bloodgood * Morris Chestnut * Nimród Antal * Noah Wyle * Norman Rockett * Pat Michenaud * Paul Walker * Peter Duryea * Phil Tippett * Robert Beltran * Robert Butler * Rockne S. O'Bannon * Ron Goulart * Ronald D. Moore * Roxann Dawson * Ted Butcher * Tim Burton * Tom Greene * Tracy Tormé * Victor Buono * Victor Fresco * Vivian Kubrick * Walter Hill * Wil Wheaton * William Hudson * William Sylvester People who died in * Albert Glasser * Allison Hayes * Andreas Katsulas * Anne Francis * Anton Leader * Art Cruickshank * Bea Arthur * Ben Brady * Bernard Gordon * Bernard L. Kowalski * Bob May * Bruce Cabot * Bud Abbott * Byron Haskin * Carolyn Jones * Cecil Redick * Charles T. Barton * Charlotte Knight * Clegg Hoyt * Dean Jagger * DeForest Kelley * Dick Wilson * Dom DeLuise * Don Siegel * Don Taylor * Don Watters * Douglas Adams * Eli Dunn * Edwin Jerome * Ford Rainey * Frank Puglia * Franklin J. Schaffner * Gene L. Coon * Gene Polito * Gene Roddenberry * George E. Swink * Gerd Oswald * Gregg Peters * Harry Essex * Hilary J. Bader * Irvin Kershner * Irving Lippman * Irwin Allen * Jack Gleason * Jack Finney * Jeffrey Hunter * Joe L. Cramer * John A. Alonzo * John Hoyt * Jonathan Harris * Joseph Pevney * Julie Parrish * Kim Manners * Kurt Kasznar * L.B. Abbott * Lionel Newman * Patrick McGoohan * Philip Yordan * Gary Brockette * Gene McGarr * Gordon Carroll * Howard Keel * Howard Schwartz * Jack Gwillim * Jerry Goldsmith * John Newland * Lata Ryan * Lon Chaney, Jr. * Majel Barrett-Roddenberry * Marc Daniels * Mary Alice Moore * Mel Tormé * Michael Piller * Mischa Bakaleinikoff * Mort Abrahams * Nathan Juran * Nelson Olmsted * Nick Cravat * Norm Prescott * Norman Rockett * Oliver Crawford * Paul Zastupnevich * Percy Helton * Peter Packer * Phil Brown * Randy Stone * Ray Buffum * Ricardo Montalban * Richard Carr * Richard Compton * Richard Fleischer * Richard P. McDonagh * Robert C. Dennis * Robert H. Justman * Robert Vincent Wright * Robert Wise * Roddy McDowall * Ron Randell * Samuel A. Peeples * Saul Bass * Sean McClory * Shimon Wincelberg * Stanley Kamel * Steve Sekely * Steven Geray * Susan Oliver * Terry Nation * Vic Perrin * Victor Buono * Virgil W. Vogel * Walter M. Scott * William Driskill * William Hopper * William Hudson * William Lundigan * William Sylvester External Links * at Wikipedia * California Official Website * California at Memory Alpha * California at Headhunter's Horror House References ---- Category:California